


Salty

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Louis, Flirty Louis, M/M, No Sex, as per usual, bothering harry, groggy harry, just flirty drunk louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis just likes salty things, thats all he wants in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry open up this door before I fucking kick it in. This isn’t funny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

Louis swung open the door for the pizza delivery guy for the third time this week. Sure, it was 1am, and sure, it was the third time this week and it was only Wednesday, but what else would you expect? He handed the guy a 20 dollar bill, mumbling just to keep the change as he grabbed his food and closed the door. This was becoming almost too routine for the both of them.

He finished off his bottle of beer, sighing as he chucked it into the recycling with the other eight bottles from tonight. A sigh of approval escaped his lips as he opened up the pizza box, again, for the third time this week. Although, looking back, he wasn’t quite sure why he had to order a large pizza, a large side of fries, and mozzarella sticks, but hey, what’s so wrong in wanting delicious food?

He switched the TV onto a different channel since the news was playing _yet_ again. Everything on there was always so depressing. He flicked lazily through the channels as he finally found one that looked semi-happy. At least tonight was the last day that he would be in this city, and he, hopefully, won’t have to face the pizza delivery guy again until his next visit. Louis loved the traveling that came with his work, and he loved that he was able to do so with three of his best friends. They always were there for him and they _usually_ would be drunk at him. But, of course, they decided to be the “smart” and “responsible” ones and get some rest since the flight was in ten hours. _Fuck. _Louis didn’t think about the inevitable hangover he’d be flying with. Maybe more alcohol was the answer at this point.__

__He made his way over to the fridge, third slice of pizza in hand, and grabbed the bottle of whisky. He decided that if he was going to fly with a hangover, it was going to at least be awful enough that he may be able to fall asleep. He took a swig straight from the bottle, not even bothering to mix it with anything or pour it into another glass. It all ends up the same place anyway. Well, at least hopefully._ _

__He turned the TV off, which had become more of a background noise at that point regardless of what was on. He turned his music on and blasted it in his hotel room, dancing along without a care in the world. There weren’t many moments where he could just let himself go, and he was thankful for each moment that he was allowed to just enjoy himself. No worries at all. Just a bit of a warm feeling and a slight fuzz in his thoughts, but all of that didn’t matter at that point._ _

__He took a break from his private, now shirtless and pantless, dance party to eat his fries before they became too soggy and gross to eat. He shoved a handful in his mouth and suddenly the only thing that mattered was that these fries were _unsalted_. _ _

__“The fuck is this?!” Louis snapped to himself harshly. What good are fries without salt?! Literally, that’s Louis’ favorite part. He never cared much for the potato itself, or the accompanying grease, but he loved the saltiness of them. He didn’t care about the fact that he paid for these disgrace of fries, but it did bother him that he was looking forward to these fries to the point where he was becoming actually upset over the fact that they were unsalted. He searched through the delivery bags, and then through the hotel cabinets for salt. Of course, he had already used the salt packets he had this afternoon when he decided to be an idiot with Liam and do a dare where they played “salt or sugar roulette”. And, of course, Liam ended up with the salt, and Louis was slightly disappointed. But, that’s beside the point. Now, Louis was in mini-emotional, alcohol induced, crisis._ _

__Logically, he could’ve called the concierge downstairs. Logically, he could have ran to the store right next to the hotel to get some. Logically, he could have thrown out the fries and gotten new ones tomorrow. Logically, he could’ve called back the delivery door. Illogically, he found himself swaying at Harry’s door, half naked, intoxicated, pounding on the door._ _

___Knock._ _ _

___Knock knock knock_ _ _

___KnockKnockKnockKnock_ _ _

__Louis’ face brightened a bit as he heard a shuffling coming toward the door and pressed his ear up against the door, just to be faced with no more noises from behind the door. That’s it._ _

__“Harry! It’s two in the morning and I’m drunk and I need salt and I know that you’re awake, so open the fucking door right now before I lose my shit because I am about to do it,” Louis snapped, his voice vibrating through the door._ _

__What Louis heard surprised him. He wasn’t expecting Harry to _laugh_ at his request. His request was completely reasonable and was no laughing matter. Harry didn’t understand that he needed this salt. And he wasn’t joking when he warned that he was going to lose his shit. _ _

___KnockKnockKnockKnockKnock_ _ _

__“Harry open up this door before I fucking kick it in. This isn’t funny.”_ _

__“I’m not joking, Harry. Open up the door.”_ _

__Louis went to go pound on the door again, but was surprised to meet flesh, rather than the wood that was there three seconds prior._ _

__“So, I open up my door for your pathetic ass for some salt and I get punched. I see how it is,” Harry said, only half jokingly. He was still groggy and his eyes were heavy._ _

__“Just let me get the salt,” Louis slurred, pushing his way past Harry’s tall figure. Even asleep and half-slouched, he still towered of Louis._ _

__“And why couldn’t you have asked literally anybody else in this entire world?”_ _

__“Because I know you have it. Don’t be salty.” Louis snorted at his own pun._ _

__“That sounds like something I would say,” Harry scoffed. He couldn’t fight with him. Mr. “Healthy” Styles rarely used salt on anything that didn’t need it. Louis was right for assuming that. But, Harry also knew he could’ve asked any of the other boys and there was plenty of other access points for his beloved salt._ _

__Louis snatched the salt packets from the countertop and stuck his tongue out at Harry. Harry, still in a daze of sleep, decided it would be funny to lick his tongue. Why? He wasn’t sure but he did it._ _

__“Pizza?” Harry asked. Louis grimaced at the fact that the taste still lingered on his tongue and that Harry could taste it. He wasn’t drunk enough for _that_. Well, not drunk enough yet at least. _ _

__“Why?” Louis asked, snarky in tone. “You wouldn’t want any anyway. We have a flight in nine hours.”_ _

__Harry wasn’t quite sure where the connection between pizza and flight time was, but it probably made sense in that head of Louis’._ _

__“Just wondering. You do owe me, you know.”_ _

__“Barely owe you. You weren’t going to use these even if I didn’t come banging on your door at two in the morning.”_ _

__“You still woke me up.”_ _

__“Boo hoo,” Louis teased. “Rather be banging something rather than the door, actually.”_ _

__Harry cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head at Louis. You see, Harry isn’t used to a flirty Louis. Louis is usually more quiet romantic and isn’t straightforward with what he wants. Sure, they’ve had a few “fun” nights together, but there was never anything steady. Louis slept with different people and Harry didn’t want to be his one and only, per se. So, they left it at bandmates with benefits. That’s all._ _

__“What do you say, H? Pizza and some beer? Loosen up? I mean, you’re up now. No point in falling back asleep,” Lou said, his tongue tripping over the words he tried so desperately to get out._ _

__“Pizza doesn’t sound bad.”_ _

__Louis winked at him and threw an arm around his waist._ _

__“Pizza… and some fries.. with salt… and a nice fuck. You know, I always did say you were like salt and vinegar chips,” Louis said as he nodded affirmatively to himself. Louis stumbled back to his room, Harry nestled into his side. They had seven hours to make this the best night in the city they may never see again._ _


End file.
